Jeszcze jeden raz
by posokowiec
Summary: Nie znamy się. Nigdy nie znaliśmy. Robiliśmy wszystko, by utrzymać ten stan rzeczy jak najdłużej. Myślałem, że już dawno temu cię rozgryzłem. Nie mogłem się bardziej mylić. Jednak miałeś duszę.


_Kim ty jesteś?_

Nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi, nawet kolegami z drużyny. Znaliśmy się, graliśmy w tym samym składzie, obok siebie. A jednak niczego o tobie nie wiedziałem.

Myślałem, że znam cię na wylot – jesteś osobą, która nie widzi żadnego powodu do starania się o wygranie meczu. Wystarczy ci zapewnienie, że nie przegrasz, przewaga nad przeciwnikiem. Lekceważysz go.

 _Jak bardzo się myliłem?_

Nie interesowało mnie twoje zdanie; miałeś pomóc zwyciężać. Tylko to się liczyło. Jeśli choć w nieznacznym stopniu potrafiłeś mnie do tego przybliżyć, nic innego nie miało znaczenia.

Nie lubiliśmy się. To było pewne. Spoglądałeś na mnie z obojętnością, a ja na ciebie z irytacją, bo nie grałeś na serio. Nasze odmienne światopoglądy zderzały się ze sobą, mieszały niczym zimne i ciepłe powietrze, tworząc huragan. Zmącony wir myśli, wniosków.

Analizowaliśmy się nawzajem, po kryjomu. W ciszy. Te nieme spojrzenia wyrażały więcej, niż kiedykolwiek jakiekolwiek słowa będą.

Nie interesowałeś się integracją z innymi zawodnikami, czerpaniem przyjemności z siatkówki.

 _Po co w nią grałeś?_

W moich oczach nie byłeś kimś, komu zależy.

Trzymałeś się z Kindaichim; wspólnie szeptaliście po kątach, dzieliliście komentarze. Mieliście lepszy kontakt z resztą.

Nie kochałeś tego sportu. Nie miał dla ciebie większego znaczenia.

To mnie tak bardzo wkurzało. Świadomość, że ci nie zależy, nie obchodzi cię to.

 _Nie miałem racji?_

Oikawa-san to ktoś lepszy ode mnie; ktoś, kto rozumie interakcje międzyludzkie. Potrafi wydobyć z każdego zawodnika sto procent jego umiejętności i wykorzystać je na boisku. Jako kapitan i rozgrywający, zawsze wie, co robić.

Dzięki niemu zacząłeś się uśmiechać.

Irytujące. Nieprawdopodobne.

 _Nie znam cię_.

Graliśmy w tej samej drużynie przez trzy lata. Obok siebie, ramię w ramię. Odbywaliśmy wspólne treningi, sparingi, posiłki, wymiany zdań. Krzyczałem na ciebie, zwracałem niejednokrotnie uwagę – zbywałeś moje rozkazy, milczałeś. Jak każdy.

Znosiłeś w ciszy tę arogancję, ogromne wymagania.

 _Oikawa-san był lepszy_.

Jaką osobą jesteś?

Na pewno masz zainteresowania, może nawet hobby. Prawdopodobnie nie jest nim siatkówka. Posiadasz ulubiony kolor, porę dnia, potrawę. Otaczasz się gronem zaufanych osób.

Spędzasz mnóstwo czasu z Kindaichim.

 _Jemu ufasz?_

Co myślisz, gdy spoglądasz na mnie kątem oka?

Na pewno nie podoba ci się to zachowanie. Nie lubisz mnie, ale tolerujesz. Musisz.

Spotkaliśmy się po dłuższej przerwie. Tym razem po przeciwnych stronach siatki.

Obaj poczuliśmy zaskoczenie.

Wprawiłeś mnie w żal.

Zmarnowaliśmy wspólne lata na wzajemnym unikaniu siebie.

Nie czujesz, że pozwoliłeś przemknąć _czemuś_ między palcami? Znosisz to? _Zauważyłeś?_

Zobaczyliśmy się jako zupełnie inne osoby, pokazaliśmy nowe twarze. Dotąd głęboko w nas ukryte.

Nie znaliśmy się. Nadal nie znamy.

Może lubisz, gdy rozmawia się z tobą w odosobnieniu, z zamiłowaniem czytujesz książki, czasem grywasz w inne gry zespołowe. Może jednak jesteś całkowitym indywidualistą, a może wolisz przesypiać czas wolny. Nie obchodzą cię ludzie.

Nie znam cię.

Bywasz szczęśliwy? Nieprzerwanie, bez większego powodu.

Po raz pierwszy usłyszałem brzmienie twojego śmiechu. Był wspaniały.

Obcy, nieznany, ale miły dla uszu.

Zdrętwiałem.

Oikawa-san okazał się lepszy. Kindaichi wiecznie stał z tobą ramię w ramię.

Ja też stałem. Ale nie tam. U twojego boku.

Byliśmy razem. Oddaleni od siebie, nieznani. Przez trzy lata graliśmy w tym samym klubie.

Nie zostaliśmy kolegami z drużyny.

 _Kim ty jesteś?_

Chciałbym poznać kolor twoich oczu po dniu wyczerpujących treningów. Nigdy na mnie nie patrzyłeś.

Chciałbym słyszeć brzmienie twojego głosu po dniu pełnym zajęć. Nigdy ze mną nie rozmawiałeś.

Chciałbym poznać temperaturę twojej skóry późnym wieczorem, gdy zwykle szykujesz się do snu. Nigdy mnie nie dotykałeś.

Chciałbym bez przeszkód pisać z tobą esemesy tuż przed pierwszym dzwonkiem, by umówić się na trening poza salą gimnastyczną. Nigdy nie wymieniliśmy się numerami _._

Zostaliśmy znajomymi. Posiadaliśmy o sobie jedynie podstawowe dane personalne. Kojarzyliśmy się z plotek, spojrzeń, sposobów gry w siatkówkę.

Ty potrafisz się śmiać, zmieniać mimikę twarzy. Analizujesz ruchy przeciwnika, można na tobie polegać. Twoje opanowanie to największa zaleta w najtrudniejszych dla grupy chwilach. Presja nie ma dla ciebie znaczenia.

Jesteś jednym z lepszych. Jesteś sobą.

Kunimi, _kim ty jesteś?_


End file.
